To the Ministry
by yadeniky
Summary: This is a separate upload to a chapter of Drabbles of the WeasleyGranger Variety which is a collection of drabbles of my favourite wizarding family. I chose to upload this on its own because Hugo deserves some individual love too.


**AN:** This is a separate upload to a chapter of _Drabbles of the WeasleyGranger Variety _which is a collection of drabbles of my favourite wizarding family. I chose to upload this on its own because Hugo deserves some individual love too.

* * *

**To the Ministry**

"Hugo are you ready?" Ron asked his five year-old boy

"For what?" He asked looking up from his favourite book:_ Getting to Know Magical Creatures: A Visual Representation for Children by Hermione Weasley_. The boy might be a carbon copy of his father, but he was much more like his mother, immersed in a book.

"Didn't mum tell you?" Hugo stared at him and shook his head.

"Mummy didn't say anything to me." Ron smiled at him. He loved that his kids had a knack for using more words than necessary, a simple 'No' would've sufficed, and in fact if Ron were asked this question today, a simple 'No' would be his answer. "Well bud, mum talked to the big bosses and she got a special authorization to take you to the ministry tomorrow."

Hugo's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked hopefully. When his father nodded the boy broke into a wide smile. "I get to go to the ministry! I get to see mummy defending everyone!" he positively beamed at his father, hugged him and ran off in search of his mother.

"Mum? Mummy!" he yelled when he got to the landing on the second floor.

"In here honey." Hermione said from their study, where she was looking for a book in one of their enormous bookshelves. As soon as Hugo heard her he broke into a sprint, crossed the threshold of the room and collided with his mum, bringing her into a tight hug.

"Thank you mummy!"

"I reckon your father told you then" she said picking up the lankly boy. He nodded excitedly, while holding her tighter. "Tomorrow _we_ are going to work." she said smiling.

He kissed her cheek "You're the best mummy!" Hermione squeezed him tightly, how she loved her little man.

"Come on, Hugh, let's get your rucksack ready for a day in the office." She knew no matter how much he wanted to go to the ministry, he was still a five year old boy, and the office could get quite boring for such a young fellow. As they entered Hugo's room Hermione said "Get some toys for tomorrow."

"Toys?" he asked giving her a look that said 'Don't be silly, you don't play while you work.'

"Yeah, darling, just in case you finish your assignment early"

"Oh, that's smart."

"Here you go." she said giving him his newly transfigured rucksack.

"Just like daddy's." he said picking his favourite toys and placing them neatly in his small attaché case.

"Tonight we have to go to bed early, okay? That way we're ready for a long day at work. Now finish up packing. When you're done come downstairs, it's almost dinner time." He smiled and nodded, then continued picking up his toys and carefully aligning them so they fit perfectly.

As Hermione reached the bottom of the steps she heard Ron from the kitchen "Today, your son is the happiest kid in England; maybe the entire world!" she smiled and placed a kiss on his red hair.

"I still don't get why he's so eager to go to the ministry."

"Really?" he arched his brow which caused her to let out a small laugh.

"All right, I guess I can understand his fascination behind it."

"At what time should I take Rose to Harry's?"

"I reckon after dinner is good."

"Is Ginny taking them to the Harpies' Stadium again?"

"Yes, so be sure she takes her new protective gear, please. I don't like when she flies without them."

"You know Ginny doesn't let them fly without them."

"Yes, but your daughter loves flying without them, so I got her the ones that need an adult's help to be removed."

"Brilliant, you are."

The buzzer of their alarm clock went off; a wave of a wand silenced it once more. As every morning Hermione went to the bathroom before Ron, she knew he loved and valued his few extra minutes of sleep while she got ready. When she finished her usual morning routine, she walked to her husband and woke him with a kiss.

"Come on, it's time to wake up." He opened his eyes, smiled and kissed her back.

When he finished getting ready he headed down stairs, where he saw her packing a few things.

"What are you-?"

"I'm getting some snacks for Hugo."

"Snacks? That looks like enough food for a small platoon!"

"You'd be surprised. He got your appetite after all."

"Hey!" he said with a mock hurt feeling. "So, where is he?"

"Oh, I gave him a couple of minutes extra of sleep. Plus I knew he'd want to dress like you, so I figured I'd wait for you to get ready before dressing him."

"I'll get him ready, love. Don't worry about it." He went up to Hugo's room.

"Come on Hugo, it's time to wake up." The boy stirred. "Bud, the ministry is waiting." With that his eyes opened groggily. "Come on Hugh." Hugo sat on the bed and Ron placed a light blue button down shirt on his torso and some beige trousers, followed by beige socks, a brown belt and shoes. Once Hugo was dressed he stood up next to his dad and beamed at him.

"Okay, I reckon we're ready. Don't forget your briefcase." As they walked towards the kitchen were Hermione had lain breakfast, Ron cleared his throat "May I introduce Hugo Weasley, the ministry's newest acquisition."

Hermione looked up from _The Daily Prophet_ and gaped at her husband and his miniature version. For a moment words failed her. Hugo looked exactly like Ron, down to the tiny freckles on their noses, the only differences between the two were their eyes and shade of ginger hair; Hugo's eyes and hair were a tad darker than his father's, other than that everything was uncannily similar.

"You look- Blimey, you look like clones!"

"Well, we _are_ dressed the same, down to our Cannon's underwear. Right Hugh?"

"Yeah-huh"

After they had breakfast they got ready to leave, but not before revising the ministry behavioural rules.

"Remember Hugh, always say please and thank you. Do not interrupt if adults are talking. You can go to daddy's office if you want, but do not wander off. And no, absolutely no, making messes and leaving them behind. Understood?" Hugo nodded seriously. "How you act today will determine if you get another chance visit, keep that in mind."

"Yes, mum."

"Okay then, let's go."Ron said picking up his briefcase, the one he seldom used. He headed outside where he waited for Hermione to lock the house. Today they would take the London commute to the ministry so Hugo could get the complete working experience.

"Mum," Hugo motioned her to come closer "how will we enter the ministry?" he whispered.

"We'll have to make a phone call. I'll explain it better when we get there, okay?"

"Okay." He then proceeded gazing out the windows beaming at the streets.

"This is our stop" Hermione said taking Hugo's hand and leading him off the bus. Once on the side walk she took Ron's hand on her free one and all three of them walked towards the abandoned telephone booth. "Okay Hugh, you see that Telephone booth there?"

"Yes."

"That's our way in. You go inside and pretend to make a call, instead you dial 62442"

"Six, two, f-four..."

"Six, two, four, four, two; it's the word Magic on the number's pad" Ron explained. "Hermione, I'll go in first so Hugo sees how it's done." He turned to his son "Look carefully." He stepped into the booth picked up the phone and dialled the code. As the booth started to move he turned to his son and smiled as he disappeared underground.

Hermione was looking fondly at her son's wide eyes and broad smile. "Brilliant" she heard him mutter as another booth popped up.

"Now, it's our turn. For now we'll go in together, when you're older you can go in by yourself." She said opening the booth's door and allowing her son to step in. She walked in after him and mimicked what her husband had done. As the booth descended Hugo's eyes widened still. Again, she held his hand as they walked over towards Ron who gave her a lopsided grin as soon as he saw her. Together they walked to the lifts where Hugo held to his dad's leg as the adults held to the rails.

As they arrived to Level 2, Ron kneeled next to his miniature version and explained "Mum, Uncle Harry and I work on Level 2. Grandpa works on Level 3 and the Minister is on Level 1. Now, remember, you'll stay with mum. Don't wander around, if you do, make sure mum knows it. I'll see you later." He kissed Hugo's red hair, then turned to Hermione "See you later, love you." and kissed her too, then stalked off to the Aurors' offices.

Hermione and Hugo turned right and walked towards her office. "This is where I work. You see that lovely woman there on that desk; her name is Ms. Morgan. That man there is Mr. Cooper, the lady next to him is Mrs. Morris and the other man is Mr. Simmons."

"And who is that lovely young man?" asked Mrs. Morris, an older woman who had short blonde hair.

"My name is Hugo Weasley and this is my mum." He said shyly.

"And how old are you Hugo?" He held up his hand showing her all his little fingers. "Oh my, you are only five years old and you've come to work here." She said remembering that Hermione had told her that Hugo wanted to help his mum work. He nodded happily, a huge grin on his lips.

After a while of helping his mum 'work' Hugo asked if he could see his dad's office. "Let me finish this and I'll take you."

"Mum, I'm a big boy, I can go by myself."

She looked into his eyes and saw a spark of determination. "Do you remember how to get to the lifts?"

"Yes. After going to the hall, I walk that way then that way and I keep going and I'll see them."

"Correct. After you get to the lifts you will continue walking the same way daddy did, then you will turn to the right, then you will see a big sign that says _Aurors' Offices_. There you'll see a big desk and you'll ask for your dad. Understood?" He nodded and repeated the instructions. "If you aren't sure if you're going correctly ask anyone where the aurors'offices are, they'll help you."

As Hugo exited towards his father's office Hermione stood by the door keeping an eye on him.

"He's such a cutie!" said Mrs. Morris "So very well mannered, and quiet too!"

"Thank you" Hermione smiled.

"I absolutely love his attire. He looks so professional"

"He wanted to look like his father. You should see them together, he looks like his miniature!"

"That's so cute."

In a matter of minutes a letter flew into her office.

_Hugo is here with me. Your son is brilliant; he got here without any trouble. Love you. _

Hermione smiled to herself, she was proud of her boy. She then continued to work. About twenty minutes later another letter flew toward her. When she opened it, it was a drawing Hugo had made. There was a tall man with orange hair, a woman with brown bushy hair and a small boy with a tuff of orange atop his head. On top of the page it read in sloppy letters _Work with Dad and Mum._ Hermione must've stared at the page longer than she thought because Mrs. Morris asked her if she was okay. Hermione showed her the drawing.

"That is the most precious thing I have seen. He even dressed them the same." Mrs. Morris said happily.

"I think that sometimes I forget how old he really is. He is so wise and grown up that when he does little things like this drawing or cries when he falls or just normal things kids do it sort of hits me, he is still five." Hermione said softly

Mrs. Morris leaned closer to her "You are doing a marvellous job with him."

"Thank you."

"I think we are almost finished with this." Said one of Hermione's co-workers happily

"I'm going to get some of the aurors' thoughts on this project; you know how it always helps to have their support when altering laws." With that Hermione walked off to where her husband and makeshift brother work. As she got closer to the office she heard Hugo talking with Harry.

"Then what happened?" Hugo asked eyes wide in intrigue.

"Then your dad caught the bad man. And we sent him away to a place where he can't hurt anyone anymore." Harry answered with a smile. Hugo looked up at his father with so much admiration it made her heart melt.

"Knock-knock" Hermione said from the door.

"Mum!" Hugo ran towards her. "Daddy catched a bad man!"

"Caught." She corrected him.

"Caught." He repeated "Is daddy a hero, like in the muggle stories?"

"He's even better than the stories." Hugo grinned at his father and sat next to him proudly; Ron on the other hand was avoiding everyone's gaze and was blushing intensely. "Listen Harry, I was wondering if I could ask some of the aurors what they think of the –"

"Hermione I've told you enough times already: You don't need to request my approval, none on your team do. Just come on over anytime, we're all more than happy to help." After saying thank you Hermione proceeded to interview all the aurors that were in the offices, Hugo trailing her everywhere she went. It was soon lunch hour.

"Ron, hun, I have to put these notes in my office, I'll meet you in the cafeteria, okay?" Normally they brought their food from home, but since today was a special day for Hugo, they decided to give him the complete experience.

"Sure, no problem."

"Mum, wait for me." Hermione saw her son putting away all her toys. "I want to go with you." After the boy finished putting everything in its rightful place he walked up to his mother and took her hand. Ron stared lovingly at his wife and son, admiring how perfect they were.

Hugo and Hermione were walking towards her office hand in hand.

"Mum."

"Yeah Hugh?"

"How come everyone calls you and daddy Weasley instead of your normal names?"

"That's to demonstrate respect towards the person."

"But how come I can call Uncle Harry or Uncle George or Auntie Fleur or Uncle Neville or everyone else like that and not by their last names, do we respect them too?"

"Well that's a bit different, we do respect them, but we know them better, they are friends and family. I know it seems odd, doesn't it?" Hugo nodded. They got to Hermione's office and she put away her statements, then they set off to the cafeteria.

Once they arrived in the cafeteria they spotted Ron and walked towards him. As they closed the distance between Ron and themselves, Hugo and Hermione were turning heads. Everyone looked admiringly at Hugo. He was so much like his father.

"Hi dad! Mum said I can pick whatever I want, because I'm being extra good."

"Yes you are." Ron said picking up his son so he could see the selection of food available.

"Macaroni! That's what I want."

"Okay. What do you want Hermione?"

"Hmm, I'll have whatever you're having. Come on Hugo let's get a table."

After Ron ordered and paid he walked over to the table where his H's sat talking happily. Harry and Arthur soon joined the trio for lunch. They all listen happily to the very ecstatic Hugo go on and on about all the things he has seen so far.

"Dad let me walk around the floor. I met so many nice people."

At this Hermione looked up at her husband brow arched "Really?" But when he gave her a sheepish smile she couldn't help but smile back.

"Come on," he nudged her playfully "you know he's safe."

"I know that Ron, but he's still five, we still have to watch him carefully." Ron's eyes grew wide.

"Blimey, I seem to forget he's still a baby. He's so grown up though."

"Yeah." She looked at her son who was talking animatedly with his grandfather.

"Hey mum, can I go with grandpapa next?"

"Only if he agrees." Hermione said looking at Arthur, letting him know he is not obligated to do so.

"Of course he can come! I can't wait to show you off to everyone." The Weasley patriarch said proudly.

After lunch they all walked to the lifts together, Hermione and Ron looking proudly at their son who led them without any difficulty.

"Brilliant that one, just like you" Ron said as he kissed Hermione's temple.

After an hour Arthur brought a groggy Hugo back to his mother.

"How was he?"

"He was perfect." Arthur said kissing the boy's head. "I figured I'd bring him now, before he fell asleep, that way he doesn't wake on the lifts."

"Thank you, Arthur." Hermione grabbed the five year old from his grandfather's arms and stroke his hair tenderly.

Ron walked to Hermione's office and stopped short on the door frame. He loved what he saw; five year old Hugo sleeping on his mother's lap, head rested comfortably on her torso, while his wife moved ever so gracefully not waking the boy.

"Hey" he whispered.

"Hello, we're a tad tired" she said as she looked at the small redhead on her lap.

"I can see. I just came by to tell you that I ran into Kingsley on the lifts. He said he wanted to come see Hugo. He's coming in for a visit."

Five minutes later, as if clock work, Kingsley, the Minister for Magic, was walking into the office.

"Hello."

"Hello, Minister." Hermione said nodding slightly seeing as she couldn't really get up.

"I take it that is young mister Weasley."

"Yes, he's drained."

"As I assumed he'd be by now. I just wanted to make sure you know he can come back anytime, I've heard nothing but praise when it comes to the little guy. As I went about the floor I saw his magnificent drawings all around and I must say, I'm quite envious I haven't got one yet, so next time he's here I'll be expecting one."

"Thank you. He is going to be thrilled when he hears he can come back."

"We will all be expecting him. Good day Mrs. Weasley."

"Good day, Minister, and thank you again. He will be the happiest child in the world."

After another hour passed Hugo woke up.

"Mum?" he asked the seemingly empty room.

"I'm here darling, I'll be right there." said his mother's voice from the far corner of the office. As she approached her still sleepy son, she spoke "Go ahead and grab a snack. We'll be going home shortly."

After his snack Hugo was revitalized.

"Hey Hugh, can you go to your father and tell him we'll be leaving a bit earlier today?" He nodded enthusiastically and set of the door towards his dad.

Ron and Hugo walked into Hermione's office.

"Well, I'm done for the day." said Ron while he was ushered to his wife by his small son.

"Really? But didn't you have-?"

"Nope. I worked it out so I could leave with you guys." Hermione looked up at her husband and grinned.

As the three Weasleys walked toward the lifts the elder two saw the glum look on their son's face.

"Everything okay Hugo?"

"I don't want to go. I liked it so very much."

"Don't worry Hugo, you'll be back next month."

* * *

AN 2: Thank you for reading.


End file.
